There are types of educational or instructional materials that use a main book that the student uses and a separate guide book or "teacher's manual" that the teacher uses which explains or interrelates with the subject matter of the main book. Frequently, these guide books can be used in several ways, including: instructing the teacher how to teach the subject matter; providing instructions for implementing a given lesson; giving additional ideas on activities for the lesson, and the like. They are typically designed for a classroom situation where one teacher will be interacting with many students. One of the problems with these types of guide books is that they are not adequately interactive with the student's book. It is difficult for a teacher and student to sit together on a one-to-one basis and interact because the teacher must use a different book than the student, causing coordination problems and the need for two books. Additionally, these types of teacher/student books are not effectively coordinated to make use of important words or phrases in the student's text and to ask questions, discuss or otherwise teach on such an individualistic basis. The same is true for parents since no interactive guide exists.
In the context of the present specification the invention discussed herein is primarily designed for use by a parent and child so that the child can use it alone or with a parent or other adult. The terms parent and child will be used to describe a relationship between a developmentally older person and a younger person, and is intended to include terms such as teacher and student.
It would be desirable to have a unified book that would facilitate one-on-one skill development such that the teacher would be able to interact with the student using the same materials, such as where language-based skills are being taught. Such a unified book would be desirable for parents while reading to and teaching their children. It would also be desirable to have a unified interactive text and workbook combined in one book or kit with directions and activities adjacent to the text and reverse-indexed to the text.
It is further desirable to provide a unified book assembly usable by parent and child together and also usable by a child individually. It is further desirable to have such a book assembly useful by children with learning impairments such as dyslexia.